This invention pertains to clamping devices and, in particular, to a spring latched wire hose clamp.
Numerous clamping devices and, more particularly, means for connecting hosing to tubing are well known in the prior art. Examples of the latter are nylon straps, metal band clamps and duct tape.
Nylon straps are similar to nylon cable ties and employ a serrated nylon strap which encircles the hose/tube assembly. A coupler at the end of the strap mates with the serrations thereon allowing the strap to be pulled tightly around the hose and, thus, mating the hose to the tubing. While nylon straps are relatively inexpensive, easy to install and light in weight they are prone to exhibit two defects. Firstly, after a period of time the nylon strap relaxes, thereby degrading the hose to tube joint. In addition, when nylon burns it gives off toxic gases thus making it undesirable for many applications, such as in commercial aircraft.
Metal band clamps employ a metal strap having a screw type coupler at one end. The strap encircles the hose and tube and is received and tightened in the screw coupler. As with the nylon strap, the metal band clamp exhibits basically two defects. Firstly, over a period of time the strap, which has sharp edges, tends to cut through the hose. Also, in applications such as commercial aviation, wherein a large number of such couplings are employed, the metal band clamp exhibits excessive weight.
A final hose/tube coupling which finds widespread use is duct tape. The tape, having an adhesive on one side, is wrapped around the hose/tube joint to form the coupling. A problem with duct tape is that after a period of time the adhesive cold flows resulting in a leaky duct.
One other relevant clamp known to the prior art is the band tie which has commonly been used to hold together the staves of a tub or tank. Here, a coupler, which is formed of two strong tubes cast together, receives rounded ends of a strap, which strap encircles the staves to be joined. The rounded ends of the straps are threaded, thus allowing the use of nuts to affix the strap ends to the coupling.
For numerous applications, such as hose clamps for use in commercial aviation, the prior art band tie does not suffice. Firstly, as with the metal band clamp, the band tie in time, cuts the edges of the hose. More importantly, however, the band tie is heavy and relatively complicated to manufacture and assemble.
Thus, there is a long felt need, particularly in the hose clamp art for use in commercial aviation, to provide a lightweight, simple to manufacture and assemble, long term effective clamping means.